


End of the Leash

by LadyLaela (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Collars, M/M, Master/Slave, Omorashi, Petplay, Piercings, Puppy Play, Sibling Incest, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LadyLaela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No animals on the furniture.” Egbert said in his stern, no nonsense voice. He was languidly stroking Bro's dovetail hair, the elder Strider's head on his knee and a doting expression in those liquid gold eyes. Dave whined, shoving his face against John's soft stomach. </p><p>“But daaaad...”</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of the Leash

So this proved it. He would do anything for John.

And bro.

If he kept grumbling about it, maybe he wouldn't have to admit he actually liked it.

“Dinnertime, boys.” Mr. Egbert said mildly, setting down two metal dishes into two identical classy dish stands. Dave started towards his, but choked as his air was cut off.

“Bad dog.” Egbert said sternly, giving his collar another little jerk. John giggled from his perch on the counter. “Wait.”

Bro was sitting on his haunches, shoulder to shoulder with Dave and a few inches taller even in that position. He was naked, of course, every muscle more defined then his little brother's. The leather mitts holding his hands in fists were well worn, as were his knee pads, and it only served to remind Dave how long this shit had been going on without his knowledge.

Egbert's gaze was burning into the side of Dave's skull, and he arranged himself into the same flawless, proud posture his brother had, glaring at the floor all the while. After what seemed like an age, Egbert murmured a soft, almost doting 'okay'.

That was the go ahead, then. He glanced over at bro just to make sure – yeah okay he was stuffing his fucking face. Dave crawled forwards, planting his bare ass on the cold tiles and lowering his face into the bowl. It was almost surreal how neatly bro could pull the whole thing off, the fucker's face was still clean. Dave struggled to get a piece of the plain chicken in his mouth, lovingly prepared and cut into perfect bite sized chunks.

“Dad...” John whined, sliding off of the counter and stroking Dave's hair. “He can barely eat like this. Lemme feed him.”

“Johnathon.” The man's voice was stern as always, and Dave leaned into John's scratches even though he was fucking starving. “He needs to learn.” John huffed, but left Dave's side and wandered into the living room, scuffing his feet on the floor.

Dave felt his heart sink. He felt suddenly way more naked without John there. There was the warmth of Bro nudging against him, and that helped a little. He looked over at bro's warm, reassuring eyes and tried to relax.

“C'mon, kid. It ain't that hard.” Bro mumbled, nudging him with a pawglove. “Watch me. And try not to swallow too much air.” He demonstrated with a tidy mouthful of rice. Dave sighed heavily and tucked in, a lot slower and messier than bro; who leaned on him doglike for support.

Bro waited with him until he'd finished eating, then leaned in and licked gently around his mouth, cleaning him. He gave a gentle, friendly headbutt before padding into the living room on all fours. Dave was quick to follow at his heels, scrambling clumsily over to John on the couch and crawling up. John laughed, ruffling Dave's hair and playing with the floppy leather ears pinned there.

“No animals on the furniture.” Egbert said in his stern, no nonsense voice. He was languidly stroking Bro's dovetail hair, the elder Strider's head on his knee and a doting expression in those liquid gold eyes. Dave whined, shoving his face against John's soft stomach. 

“But daaaad...”

“No dogs on the couch, champ. He has to get down.” Egbert snapped his fingers, then pointed at the floor. Dave whined louder, pawing at John's lap, but his boyfriend -owner, whatever- tugged at the back of his collar and pulled him onto the floor. Dave gave him an annoyed look before curling up on his feet.

Time passed that way far quicker than he ever would have expected to. It should have been boring as hell, but he felt calm and at peace. He didn't need to worry about anything – he was just a simple pet. He knew John would let him up on the bed tonight after his dad had gone to sleep. He didn't give a shit about stuff like that, and Dave wouldn't admit how much it gave him the warm fuzzies that John always wanted him so close.

Bro stretched and crawled over to the large, soft dog bed in the corner, making a circle before flopping down heavily on his side. It made Dave aware of the kinks in his own back, but he didn't want to just lay down somewhere more pillowy. He needed to fucking move around. He pushed himself up on all fours, looking expectantly at John with wide eyes. When he didn't immediately get attention, he started to wiggle his butt a little – another move he couldn't quite get the hang of like bro had. John looked at him though, and a little smile tugged at that perfect mouth, showing those even more perfect little buckteeth. The sparkle in his big blue eyes buoyed Dave beyond belief, and he squirmed more, forgetting completely his initial awkwardness over it. 

“What?” John said playfully. Dave punched lightly at his knee with a glove before starting to slowly back up, lowering his shoulders to the floor with each shuffling step. He wiggled more, almost throwing off his balance. He could feel the long furry tail tickling his calves. A quick glance told him that Egbert was smiling too. Well, didn't every asshole like playful puppies? He bounced and gave his best bark.

“You'd better play with him. Puppies have a lot of energy to burn.” The older man certainly sounded amused. He tossed a plastic newspaper to John from the toy basket next to the couch. John squeaked it, and Dave was so fucking deep in puppy mode that it was almost instinct to bounce again, ass shaking back and forth in the air. He growled, tilting his head and pouncing closer to John, pausing before snatching the toy in his teeth. John laughed when he shook his head back and forth violently, flinging the toy across the room.

He crawled after it, but John beat him to it. Grinning, he held the toy out to Dave, who stuffed the end awkwardly in his mouth. He tugged at it, trying to get the rest away from John, but he tugged lightly back.

Dave whined at him and shook his head again.

“Stop it you goof.” John shoved at his shoulder, still pulling at the toy. “I'm trying to throw it for you.”

There was a deep-throated bark, then player three entered the game. Bro bounded into Dave at full force, which not only knocked him rolling but ripped the squeaky toy out of John's hand. Then they were a violent tangle of limbs, and Dave had a growling bro on the other end of the toy.

He actually managed to yipe instead of swear when bro fell on his awkwardly bent arm a little too hard, and just like a real playing dog his brother immediately backed off. He lapped worriedly at Dave's neck, and they really didn't need a vocal 'sorry, you okay?'. They never had. Dave bumped heads with him, and after a moment's pause to consider, nipped at his shoulder. Bro boxed his head with a glove, leaned on him to knock him over, then picked up the toy in his mouth and dropped it on Dave's face with a shit eating grin.

John was laughing at them. He offered a cookie to bro first, considering he was already upright. Dave watched his brother sit primly up on his haunches, posture perfect. Egbert was looking on approvingly – he was anal as shit about stuff like that. Dave didn't even bother to roll over before John put the homemade sugar cookie in his mouth, only then flopping to his front to eat it. Eating cookies was really fucking hard without hands, and he'd tell that to any asshole who'd never done it. Most of it just kind of fell out of his mouth and he had to use his tongue to get it off the floor. At least he knew the floor was clean. Egbert was also anal as shit about that.

“David is never going to be obedient if you don't enforce good behaviour.”

“Daaad. He's just a puppy.” Oooh John was scratching the back of his neck. He wiggled approvingly.

“You have to make sure he knows you're in charge.”

“He does! Right, Dave?” Dave took this opportunity to turn and start licking John's face. He could be a little shit all he wanted, thanks. Also, it made John laugh. 

“I wouldn't exactly say that's enforcing good behaviour.”

“He's a great dog.” John wrapped his arms around Dave's shoulders and kissed his nose. If someone had told Dave a month ago that those words would make him glow with pride, he would never have believed it. He stared into John's big – and slightly blurry, seeing as their noses were touching – blue eyes, really pondering them for a minute before he closed his and lapped the flat of his tongue right over John's lips.

“Ew, gross!” John shoved playfully at his head, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

-

Dave knew for a fact that bro only got laid twice a week, if he was lucky. Mondays and Fridays were human days – but even then Egbert wasn't particularly inclined to give him the D, if his whining about it was anything to go by. He only whined to Dave, though – he always stressed that he'd never say anything against his Master. Dave was really fucking happy his relationship with John wasn't that strict.

“C'mon boy.” John patted the bed next to him, and Dave wasted no time in vacating the dog bed to jump up next to him. Jumping onto a bed was actually a pretty big fucking challenge on four legs, but he managed it in only one try tonight. John wrapped his arms around him and Dave could feel him burying his face in his blonde hair. He lapped at John's neck and nuzzled his shoulder, and just generally let him know how happy he was to be up here. 

John scooted back on the bed, back against the headboard, and squirmed out of his boxers. Dave watched him, sitting back on his haunches, as he grabbed his half hard dick. Honestly he was pretty sure John couldn't stand to only fuck twice a week. He was too horny. Dave was also pretty sure he liked to put on a show. He stroked himself nice and slow, watching Dave intently while he did it. 

Honestly, he couldn't even pretend that wasn't a huge turn on. He started to pant softly through his open mouth. His eyes were fixed on John's cock, taking in every familiar detail, watching the soft skin move over veins that he could almost see start to pulse. Almost.

“Daaave. You're drooling. Bad dog, that's gross.” John teased, his cheeks flushed and his eyes half hooded.

Dave crawled forward submissively, chin touching the bed. When he wasn't scolded, he kept going until he reached the prize, nuzzling John's hand away and getting a noseful of the musky scent of his precum. It made his own dick ache. He nosed against John's balls, inhaling deeply and drawing a breathless giggle.

“D-aave!” John's fingers tangled in his hair as he ran the flat of his tongue up his lover's – Master's – thick cock. Dave growled quietly under his breath as he licked at the velvety tip, cleaning away every drip of pre. He continued to lick and nuzzle diligently, occasionally flicking a big innocent puppy dog gaze up at John. He whined when his Master pulled back, batting lightly at his thigh with a paw. “Shh. Dad'll hear you.” John petted his hair as he reached for the bottle of lube with his free hand. 

“You're a good boy,” he breathed, sitting up straight and pouring some on his hand. Dave tilted his head curiously, nosing John's hand like he wasn't sure what he was doing. He did, but he could still barely believe it every time it happened. 

His red gaze was fixed on John's glistening slick fingers as he reached down between his legs, pushing aside his dick to circle his entrance, pressing in with very little hesitation. Dave was probably drooling again but he honestly didn't give a shit. He whined softly as he watched John work himself, shifting his front paws anxiously. Wow, fuck that was hot.

“Calm down, boy.” John whispered. “You gotta wait a second.” He bit his lip as he added a second finger, and Dave whined again. Part of him wished he was doing that – he loved making John squirm – but it was ridiculously hot seeing it.

“Shhh.” John shushed him again, panting a little himself now. His cock twitched visibly, and Dave hunched down with his chin on the sheets again, a pleading little whimper escaping him. Damn did he ever want that dick.

“Stop drooling...” John murmured, pumping his fingers faster. He was up to three, and his ass was very obviously no stranger to having things inside it. “Just a sec...” he pulled his hand free, shakily pouring a little more lube on it before reaching for Dave. “C'mere. Up.”

Sitting back on his haunches again, Dave gasped when John's slippery fingers wrapped around him. He'd been so fucking fixated on John's cock he'd almost forgotten about how hard he was, but it all came back in one aching, shaky moment. He only got a few seconds of that glorious touch though, before John had let go of him and was turning over and going up on all fours himself, presenting his ready ass.

Dave actually felt saliva drip off his chin in a slimy string. 

“Come on boy,” John said breathlessly. “Up. Up!” 

Dave mounted him, rutting uselessly against his ass. He whined in frustration, wishing he could just have one fucking hand to help get his dick in. John reached awkwardly back, shushing him and holding his tip in position. “C'mon. Good boy... a-aaaahn...” Dave slipped deep inside him, turning his groan into a growl.

John yelped and buried his face into the pillow, his puppy not having the restraint to go slow. He grabbed Dave's wrist. “S-stay still... stop... still. G-good b-boy.” 

He couldn't hold back a hot whine. John was so warm and tight around him that he was on the verge of losing control. All he wanted to do was hump and rut like an animal, he was seriously one moment away from going feral on John's ass.

The moment seemed like forever. John shifted his weight, taking a tremulous breath before whispering, “Okay...”

Just as it was the cue that he was allowed to start eating, it meant he was allowed to go wild. He slammed in, growling deep in his throat. John moaned into his pillow, pressing his ass back against Dave as he snarled and ground hard against him, not bothering to keep any kind of rhythm. He gave himself over completely to his hormonal instinct to fuck, not exerting an ounce of control. He growled in John's ear and bit at the back of his neck, rutting messily at him until he felt the pressure of the big o in his gut. His growl got more throaty and rough, his vision narrowing until he saw almost nothing but black. He shoved in balls deep before his body stiffened and he came with a snarl.

John struggled out from under him, panting heavily. “Good... g-good boy.” He smiled dopily up at Dave, stroking through his hair with both hands. “You're a good boy, Dave.”

Dave's chest was still heaving, but those magic words made his lips pull into a breathless smile. He whined and flopped down heavily onto his side, letting John curl up around him. He licked tiredly at John's neck when it ended up in front of his mouth. He loved being a good dog.


End file.
